Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
Lamination type imaging apparatuses have been proposed as an imaging apparatus used for an image sensor of a camera. In an imaging apparatus illustrated in FIG. 1 of International Publication No. 2012/004923, a photoelectric conversion film is disposed on a semiconductor substrate. A transparent electrode is disposed on the photoelectric conversion film, and a pixel electrode is disposed between the photoelectric conversion film and the semiconductor substrate. An insulating film is disposed between the photoelectric conversion film and the pixel electrode. According to International Publication No. 2012/004923, since correlated double sampling (CDS) is enabled with this configuration, noise may be reduced.